


Spring picnic.

by LittleUglyPotatoe



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Brotherhood, Brothers, Comedy, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleUglyPotatoe/pseuds/LittleUglyPotatoe
Summary: After alot of working on the new album, Toll decides to spend some time with his brother and go on a picnic.





	Spring picnic.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction to be (ever) posted, my english might look a little bit sick since its not my native language. Hope you guys and girls enjoy the fanfiction!

Warm wind, fresh air, blue sky and laughing sun. This is what Toll liked to feel and see in his pastime. Away from the routine and the noise of Tokyo city. He decided to go on a picnic with his younger brother, Yuta.  
He asked Imai for a vacation, since they just released a new album. Imai first thought that they must go hit another album before the next winter, but since he was sure that time wasn’t enough for that, he approved. And before the sun was about to rise, Toll was awake, feeling active and excited, in front of the mirror while brushing his teethes. He was feeling odd because he used to be very lazy to wake up early unless if he was forced to. However. He went to make some fresh coffee and breakfast since his brother was still snoring in his bedroom, he sipped the coffee quickly and went to smoke in the balcony; the cold wind breeze touched his face while he breathed heavily, the city seemed calmer than usual, except of three or two people going for their jobs in quite an early hour.  
“I probably gotta go back to take a little bit more rest since its only 6am” he thought as he finished his cigarette and left the balcony.  
He lied in his bed for another hour before he could hear a familiar noise: Yuta, his brother woke up.  
He got up and found his younger brother splashing water on his childish face. Who finally noticed Toll’s presence after a couple of minutes.  
“‘Morning Toll!” his younger brother saluted him, Toll smiled.  
“G’morning, you slept well?” he asked him.  
“Uh-huh” Yuta nodded repeatedly, Toll nodded too.  
“Ill be in the kitchen, breakfast is ready, hurry up or else…” Toll said without continuing his sentence, Yuta looked at Toll, knowing that his brother is about to make another joke.  
“Or else what?” Yuta asked as Toll grinned.  
“or I will eat ALL the food!” he said; then ran to the kitchen.  
“No! Don’t!” Yutaka yelled on his brother as he followed him in the hallway.  
Despite being in their fifties, they still act playful like if they were five years old kids.  
The duo ate their breakfast with full appetite, once they finished, they changed their comfy sleep wear into average clothing: Yuta was wearing a deep blue sleeveless shirt with a bear emoji in it, a pair of jeans and sneakers with his favorite baseball team cap. While toll wore a black T-shirt with a grey led zeppelin jacket and black pants, he only wore a normal shoe while he didn’t forget to make up his everyday haircut: the famous Mohawk.  
Upon finishing. The two brothers made up all what they needed for the picnic: snacks, water, and blanket to sit on. And in 8 o’ clock, the bros were in the car, ready to go.  
The city’s traffic circulation annoyed Toll at first, since he was an attentive driver, but once they reached Tokyo’s outskirts, he drove happily without any obstacles. Yuta was looking from the window, enjoying the fresh air and calm while singing and looking at the green fields. Toll pulled Yuta from the window and closed it.  
“Hey! I was watching the fields!” Yuta groaned.  
“You can watch them like this” Toll said, eyes fixed on the road.  
“But I want to look from the window!”  
“Dude, its cold, you will probably get flue if you stayed there for a long time” Toll replied in an overprotective tone. Yuta crossed his arms and frowned “Hmpf! Meannie…” he said as his face got red from the anger.  
“Frowning won’t help ya” Toll replied as he grinned, Yuta opened the window again “I want to see the fields, and you can’t stop me-“he said as Toll quickly closed the window “I said to keep the goddamned window closed” Yuta made a horrible grimace to make Toll get angry.  
“You look like a freak…” Toll said, pulling a cigarette and lighting it up. Yuta looked at the opposite side, watching the fields and the beautiful trees; he suddenly began singing.  
“Roses are red, violets are blue, I’m a bear, and I’m gonna hug you~” he said with a playful tone. Toll looked at him.  
“Will you shut up?” he said, annoyed from his brother.  
“Sorry… but I wasn’t going to bother you if you open-“  
“No.”  
.  
.  
.  
After an hour of driving, the two brothers got into a forest that looked like paradise for Toll; he got out of his car and brought the blankets while Yuta took care of snacks.  
“Onsen is a better place” Yuta said.  
“You know nothing man, onsen is minimized in front of the natural goods” Toll said  
“But onsen is warmer…”  
Toll ignored the last comment and looked for quite a good spot to stay, and after a whole half an hour of walking, they finally sat under a cherry tree.  
“Toll, I want snacks” Yuta said, Toll gave his hungry young bro a sandwich, which he devoured quickly, Toll lied on a pillow with his head carefully touching it, not willing to mess up his Mohawk.  
The sun was in the middle of the sky, Yuta got up carefully without making any possible noise that could wake his sleepy brother. He wanted to explore the place since his adventurous spirit woke up again. He walked around looking for something ‘fun’, he walked in a long path leading to more trees and wild plants. Suddenly; a beautiful baby fawn appeared in front of him. He was in ‘awe’ when he saw its big innocent eyes; he approached to the tiny creature while trying to bring it with some sandwich leftovers.  
“hey lil’ cutie fawn, come to Yuta” he said while he kneeled on his knees on the dirt and mud. The fawn approached from him and smelled his hand.  
“There you go… come to me” he said as he caressed its face, the baby fawn turned back and ran.  
”oh! Lame!”  
A huge deer appeared in front of him, ready to make him see his end; without wasting any time, he ran through the forest, and tripped and fell for three times until he reached the tree where Toll was napping…  
The younger Higuchi, afraid from the deer; told Toll about his experience, who yawned and turned on his left side to continue his nap.  
“TOOOLLL!! “  
.  
.  
.  
The sun was about to set, and the stars started to appear. The Higuchis spent the rest of the day racing and joking and walking around, they spent all the day in fun. They finally got into their car and turned it on then drove to the highway.  
“Today was so much fun!” Yuta said with his usual excited face.  
“Glad you liked it…”Toll said.  
“We will probably bring the others someday!”  
“Probably…” Toll said as he drove calmly.  
.  
.  
.  
Toll was looking at the map of the highway, quite sure from the road on the map. Yuta looked unpleased and annoyed.  
“What’s wrong?” Toll asked as Yuta expressed his lack of comfort with another unlovable grimace.  
”I-I gotta pee” he said.  
“Here, pee in this bottle” Toll said, handing him an empty juice bottle.  
“…I feel shy”  
“Then don’t… hold it until we go home”  
“Why won’t you stop? I’ll do it quickly!”  
“What if there was somebody over there and filmed you?” he said, showing Yuta a nasty grin.  
“Pleaaaase Toll!”  
“Alright alright, but if you got lost…”  
“TOLL!!!!!”  
“…it won’t be my fault and Imai-“Yuta made a puppy face, despite making an important effort to hold on. Toll sighed and stopped the car aside the road while Yuta ran out…  
.  
.  
.  
“Did you finish?” Toll asked as his brother got in.  
“Yeah, let’s go” Yuta said as he got in the car, Toll turned it on and drove to the highway; the sky started to get darker as crickets sang their usual spring songs. The brothers started to worry when they spent more time to find the way back home.  
“I don’t think we came from that way” Yuta said, worried that they may get lost.  
“No, no, don’t worry bro. ani-Toll knows the-“Toll said staring at the map, he thought for a while that this was the right way, but upon seeing that the map was upside down, he stopped speaking confidently and duct-taped his mouth.  
“What’s wrong Toll?” Yuta asked as he seemed to get more worried.  
“uuuh… um, well, I-I guess I lost the road…”  
“WHAAAT????”  
“b-but don’t worry! I-I-Ill find it!” Toll said as he turned back, Yuta looked at what was his brother doing while expressions of insecurity appeared on his face. Toll drove all the way back, hoping that this was the right decision to find their picnic site and drive back to the way home, the Higuchis spent a whole hour to find their picnic site but in vain.  
“Oh no! The fuel!” Yuta said as the car stopped, Toll’s jaw dropped and he face palmed.  
“SHIT! SHIT! SHIIIIT!” he cursed under his breath, doing his best to hide his anger.  
“What are we gonna do?” Yuta asked as he began shivering.  
Toll removed his hands off his face and pulled out the phone from his pocket.  
“I’m gonna call for help” Toll said as he finally found the phone who’s battery was -unfortunately-dead.  
“FUCK!” Toll yelled as he face palmed again, Yuta began sweating.  
“We are all alone, in an unknown place!” Yuta said.  
Toll sat for a moment to ponder, not knowing what to do; he suddenly got up and started searching in his bag.  
“We can’t stay here; I assume that there might be a nearby gas station, we may find a phone there” Toll said as he found a lighter, he lit up another cigarette.  
“But what if something happened in our road?” Yuta said, folding his arms.  
“Dude; you gotta get up, or else we will stay here forever. Don’t forget we are probably in a place far far away from Tokyo and people usually don’t pass by here” Toll responded. He got out of the car, holding a water bottle for hydrating if it was necessary.  
“WAIT FOR ME!!!” Yuta called as he ran out of the car.  
.  
.  
.  
“Do you think we did the right thing?” Yuta asked hesitantly.  
“You mean the picnic?” Toll responded, his index on the lighter.  
“No, I mean leaving the car…”  
Toll sighed “…bro, if we found a gas station they will definitely help us when we tell them about the car”  
“I see…” Yuta said. Suddenly, the lighter got turned off and darkness covered the atmosphere, only the pale moonlight was clearing their way. Toll cursed under his breath “This… damn… stupid… filthy… lighter!” he said tossing the lighter away; the two brothers looked away, not knowing what they must do. Yuta looked up to the sky, where the moon was hanged; he was examining the beauty of space attentively.  
A surprising hit on his leg made him tremble; he screamed from terror, Toll ran toward him.  
“What’s wrong man?” he said as he noticed Yuta’s panic, Yuta looked down at what looked like small fur ball: a wild bunny. After realizing that what jumped on his leg was a little white bunny, yuta made a cute face fixing his eyes on the tiny creature that looked like a little moon.   
“I can’t believe that this little one scared the shit out of you … you coward” Toll said as he laughed.

“Toll... Can we keep it?” yuta asked making a puppy face and his eyes pupils started to get darker and wider.  
“What?!!! Hella no!” Toll answered without hesitating.  
“Pleaaaaaase! Toll please please please… look at this cuteness we can’t leave it here alone in the dark look he’s scared … and probably he feels hungry…” yuta started to bargain as he held the little bunny and tried to get closer to Toll who was struggling.  
“Eeeey keep this bunny away from me FOR GOD’S SAKE!”  
“Come ooon look at this face-” before yuta finished his sentence the bunny jumped from his arms and continued his way without looking behind.  
“NOOO! You scared him “yuta yelled at his brother who continued smoking carelessly.  
“Move on boy… we still have lots of walking, now forget about the bunny and stop mumbling”.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
After walking for another hour our heroes felt tired; they sat on a tree trunk.  
“Toll … I’m tired and hungry and thirsty and I feel sleepy and I want to go home and …”   
“Damn it! Stop complaining I’m tired too…”  
Suddenly the brothers heard some noise in the shrubbery in front of them. Yutaka hid behind his brother’s back, shivering from fear.  
“T-Toll, w-what was that?” Yuta asked, sweating and gulping.  
“I dunno… lets go find out” Toll said, showing a courageous personality and heading toward the noise source, Yuta pulled him from his arm.  
“Toll noo! Don’t go!!”Yuta yelled but Toll didn’t respond and began looking in the shrubbery. The older brother’s hands touched a small shrub “I think it’s from here” he said, excited that he successes in knowing the sound source; Yuta looked in curiosity as he stopped pulling back his brother. The two men were in “aw” when they saw a cute red fox in the shrub: his brown eyes glowing in the darkness. The two looked at each other then focused on the fox that got up.  
“SO CUUUUTE!” Toll said, holding back tears of joy.  
“OH, I CANT EVEN IMAGINE THAT SUCH A CUTIE MADE ME TREMBEL IN FEAR~” Yuta exclaimed.  
“ooooooh nooo! Look at his cute paaaws!”  
“And his small nose!”  
“So cuuuute”�“KAWAII”   
The two men kept acting like high school girls in the presence of the tiny cute creature who kept looking at them; Yuta held the fox and kissed it on his nose.  
“OOOOH! HE SMELLS LIKE SPRING FLOWERS!”  
“OH YEA?” Toll asked, blushing and making odd girly face expressions.  
“YE-YEA! KISS HIM IF YOU WANT!” Yuta said, doing the same moves as his brothers. Toll put his lips on the little creature’s nose then tried to press them more for a kiss; but the predator showed his long canines and dug them in Toll’s cheek who began screaming painfully.  
Yuta left the animal off his hand from fear, and the attacker stayed on Toll’s cheek with his knifes dug in; Toll began pulling the fox off his face while screaming like if he was possessed by demons “LET ME GO LET ME GO LET ME GO LET ME GO LET ME GO LT ME GOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!”   
Yuta took off his sneakers and held it in his hand while trembling from both fear and confusion “STAND STILL TOLL! ILL HELP YOU!” Yuta yelled, doing his best to look brave in a situation like this, he rised his sneaker in the air and instead of hitting the small naughty predator, he gave a knock-out hit right on Toll’s head: luckily, the little beast ran away but Toll fell on the ground, his wound was so deep and he was bleeding so bad and panting, Yuta kneeled beside Toll “Toll! What’s wrong? What happened? OH SHIT! YOU ARE BLEEDING! DON’T DIE PLEASE!” Yuta screamed in terror, Toll was lying on dirt as he was breathing hardly “Y-Yuta… ill die…” he said in a tone that made Yuta sniff and cry.  
“NO! TOLL! DON’T!” Yuta screamed with waterfalls of tears and snot covering his face.  
“I-I can see the white light…” Toll said, looking up at the sky.  
“NOOOO DON’T GO! PLEASE STAY WITH ME! DON’T LEAVE ME IN THIS CRUEL WORLD!” Yuta screamed out his vocal cords as Toll slowly looked at him…  
“Good bye… Yu-ta…” he said after he turned his head to the right side and close his eyes, Yuta’s eyes widened “Toll? Toll…?” he touched his brother’s hand and he began crying  
“NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! DOOOONT! OH GOD WHY, WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME? WHY TOLL? WHY!!??? WHO WILL ARGUE WITH ME AGAIN? WHO WILL TELL ME STUPIDE JOKES AGAIN IF IT WONT BE TOLL!! WHO WILL SLAP ME ON MY NECK? WHO WILL MAKE FUN OF MY FAVORITE BASEBALL TEAM AGAIN? WHO ELSE EXCEPT OF TOLL WILL MAKE BREAKFAST???” Yuta kept bawling out his eyes with snot coming out of his nose, he stopped to look at Toll again and continued his crying. Suddenly, he heard Toll’s voice calling weakly, he looked at his brother who was smiling despite the pain “Yu-uta, come… come closer, I-I must tell you something…” Yuta dried his tears and approached from Toll “Toll…”   
Toll smiled and whispered “get the f**k up…” then got up as if nothing happened “man, you should’ve seen your face, you looked hella scared and ready to shit your pants! I’ve never thought you’d look like a lost chick lookin' for its mommy!” he said giggling like a maniac, Yuta slapped Toll “YOU FILTHY! I HATE YOU; I HATE YOU, ASS WAGON! YOU ARE THE FAULT OF MY LIFE! I HATE YOU! YOU GOT THE SHIT OUTTA ME! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!!!!!” Yuta said as he got up and got away, Toll followed him and hugged him “oh stop it you little freak, I never thought you will get mad at your Toru-ani-sama! C’mon boi! Stop crying” Yuta pushed him “don’t talk with me! I hate you! And… and… I hate your Mohawk! And… dammit! F**k off!” Yuta pushed him again and Toll grabbed his hands easily “stop it you lil’…” Yuta kicked him on his leg and ran “AAAAAAH! SHIIIIT!” he looked at the younger Higuchi who was grinning and grimacing at him. With flames of anger coming out of his eyes, Toll ran after him and Yuta was racing the wind. Toll managed to grab him by the shirt and stop him; the younger raised his hands in front of his face to protect it from any sudden slaps, Toll got enough by shaking him by the arm “you… little… piece of… shit!” Yuta began laughing “okay okay stop it! I’m sorry!” Toll stopped and sighed “damn you, you always cause troubles” Yuta grinned “I know…” they hugged each other again and they started searching for the way back together.  
.  
.  
.  
“HEY TOLL TOLL! I THINK I KNOW THE WAY TO OUR PICNIC SITE!” Yuta declared.  
“Oh yeah? Where is it?” Toll said folding his arms. Yuta pointed at a path in front of them “well, while you were napping after lunch time, I came here when I saw a baby fawn, and I remember I came by THIS path!” Toll nodded “great job, at least we found it… now, let’s find the way to the highway…” Toll said with neutral face expressions. The two brothers kept walking for a good half minute until they found the road of Tokyo’s highway; they soon got exhausted and sat on the road sides then ended up sleeping under a tree…  
.  
.  
.  
“Toll, wake up” Yuta said as he poked Toll on his shoulder   
“Mmmnn, what?” Toll responded, yawning like a cat.  
“A truck! Look! It’s coming! They might help us!” Yuta said in an optimistic tone, Toll jumped off his place and both our heroes began swaying their hands at the vehicle that stopped. Two young men got out of it, the first wearing a brown cowboy and a white shirt with high boots and a cigarette in his full lips. The second one had a sign of stupidity and a childish face with thick eyebrows and some snot coming off his nose, he wore a black shirt with a Pac man icon and shorts. They looked at the two men as if they were trees on the sideways; Yuta stepped toward her and drew on his face the kindest smile he usually uses with foreigners “Ohayo, brothers! We are sorry to bother you but, as you can see, we are lost and we have no other choice but walking; as long as we live in Tokyo, we still have a lot to walk, so we would like to ask you for a favor: will you take us over there?” the younger Higuchi asked politely, the man with the cowboy hat nodded and grinned impolitely, showing white pointy teethes “of course you can, young men, but I’m afraid that I only have two seats in the truck, and they are full, of course… so you gotta sit in the meat stock, careful, its kinda cold over there soooo… yea” he said, the two accepted and sat in the meat stock as the drivers got in their cabin and continued their way…  
.  
.  
.  
“Toll, I feel cold…” Yuta said, rubbing his arms to warm himself up. Toll looked at his brother and turned his head “the hell you thought? The air conditioner in here is used for freezing…” he said then fixed his eyes on a huge frozen pink colored piece of meat. The older Higuchi seemed to get bored so he decided to play a prank on Yutaka, he poked his younger bro “hey Yuta, check this out! This is a piece of human meat; those dawgs are probably cannibals!” he said, trying to look terrified. Yuta looked at the frozen piece of what he thought human flesh with an expression of both absolute fear and disgust “h-how do you know?” he asked as he gulped.  
“I’m sure of it! I read about human anatomy in a magazine and I’m sure this is a piece of an adult male’s torso; hanged upside down” he said, grinning again as the younger brother focused on it with wide eyes “b-b-but, it doesn’t seem l-like a torso…” he said, approaching from what it seemed for him the two driver’s last victim, just to be surprised by a sudden push from Toll. He began screaming as his cheek touched the cold surface, Toll was about to faint from laughing while his brother stayed in that position for a thirty second before he realize what happened.  
“TOLL! YOU MEAN ASS!” he said, kicking Toll on his knee.  
“Ohhh man! You had to see your face again! You really believed that? Oooh dammit!” Toll said again, laughing louder, Yuta frowned “f**k you…” he mumbled under his breath as he sat a little bit far away from Toll.  
“Oh bro! Come here, I was just kidding, look: its only meat, it’s what you eat and shit on Sundays at Hisashi’s barbecue party” he said, getting up and approaching from Yutaka who glared at him and grimaced “don’t get close of me! Ill tear you apart if you did that again!” he hissed. A sudden bump made them jump from their places “oh shit! These boys don’t drive attentively!” Toll said, getting back to his previous position; Yuta didn’t respond and turned to the other side. Another bump made Toll fall on the floor “ah dammit! We gotta tell ‘em to slow down or else we will-“Toll said after another bump -stronger than the previous ones- made him hit the wall with his head.  
“FUCK! MY MOHAWK! I-ITS RUINED!!” Toll screamed in anger, tears about to fall off his eyes. Yuta laughed loudly at him until he was at the point of falling down on the floor.  
“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! YOU LOOK LIKE-“and before the younger Higuchi finish his sentence, the drivers made a sudden stop, making the two brothers slam toward each other.  
“AAAAH! MY NOSE! MY NOSE!” Yuta screamed, grabbing his bleeding nose that got injured with a massive head butt from his brother’s head. The driver with the cowboy hat opened the door “alright ‘em ladies! Here we are! We are now in Tokyo city’s center as you wanted, you might have also some bacons as a gift but you gotta pay” the man said and left, the Higuchis slowly walked out “OH SHIT!” Toll cursed again.  
“What?” Yuta asked, applying his finger on his nose.  
“People mustn’t see us like this, especially paparazzi and fan girls!” he whispered as if there was a third ear to hear them.  
“So?” Yuta asked.  
Toll looked around for a moment looking for a solution, after two good minutes of thinking, he noticed the young man who was with the driver standing by the distance, looking at them with his big naïve eyes. “Hey, that snot guy can help us!” Toll said.  
“How?”  
“Give em some money to take a taxi for us” he suggested, Yuta looked at him.  
“What are we going to give him? We have absolutely NOTHING in our pockets” he said.  
“Hmmm, then give him some sandwich leftovers and when he takes the taxi we go to Hisashi’s house…”  
“Who will pay the driver?”  
“Hisashi, of course…”  
Yuta nodded, knowing that even it looked like a fucked up plan but it sounded reasonable.  
“And who will give Imai the money???” Yuta asked curiously.  
“Dude… just sit back and let anni-Toll show ya how is the business” Toll said confidently.  
He stepped toward the young man who looked at them with his runny nose. He took a polite tone “excuse us sir, but we don’t want to miss our time in strolling around, so we suggest you take us a taxi” the man dug his finger in his nose. “Uh-huh, what’s the matter?”  
“We must go for a meeting… as you can see, me- I mean we, we have a meeting, can you help us?” he said, making moves and signs with his hands as if the other was deaf. The man nodded like a kid.  
“…and what I’ll get from this?” he asked, folding his hands.  
“Dammit… I-I-I mean of course we will thank you later!” he said, the man nodded again and obeyed. After a short moment he called them; the long-waited taxi was parked nearby with the impatient driver in.  
.  
.  
.  
After tricking the man and leaving safely, the driver felt both mercy and fear toward or poor heroes who were laughing and talking loudly. Once they arrived at hisashi’s house, the driver turned slowly toward them. They were already gone. He sighed impatiently again, forgiving the two stupid men for not paying then turning on the car and leaving through the streets. The Higuchi’s ran toward hisashi’s house that was about two streets away from their current place. Upon arriving, they knocked the door nervously, screaming hisashi’s name. They both became silent when they heard Hisashi murmuring and cursing under his breath. He opened the door as the two of them pushed their selves inside, talking in a row: Hisashi told them to duct tape their mouths and talk slowly.  
“Man… you will never guess what happened!” the two said in unison.


End file.
